A Special Gift
by Rose Sapphire
Summary: RE-WRITE of Special Gift added new sections. Aerrow and Piper have been dating a year in a week and it's her Birthday tomorrow. What did Aerrow get her? What's Starling got for Aerrow? You'll just have to read and find out. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


**I decided to come back to this story, it was easier for me to remove it then re-publish it after I editted a few of the bits that I wasn't pleased with after re-reading it, however I haven't had the time to finish re-writing the final scene so check back later to see if it's here.  
And for those people that are still wondering about the ending to Best Friend or Secret Love? It's finished in fact I have three endings so will be deciding later today which I am going to upload.  
As well as that I will be uploading my fourth story.**

**Remember I don't own Storm Hawks it is a wholly owned property of and © of Nerd Corps Entertainment, Inc.  
****  
Piper: Can I say it now  
Aerrow: Aww I wanted to say it this time  
Me: How about you say it together?  
Piper/Aerrow: Okay, on with the Story  
**

They had been together about a year now; it was there one-year anniversary in a week, they had been dating since just after her eighteenth birthday, and she was nineteen tomorrow.

She stood on the balcony looking at the stars, she found herself doing this more and more often recently, he had been watching her for a while before he decided to go over, she tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw it was his.  
He moved his hands so that they now rested on her waist and kissed the nape of her neck; when he did this, she leant back into him. She turned to face him, tangerine and emerald green met as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, their lips touched; and as the kiss they shared became more passionate she moved her arms around his neck allowing the kiss to deepen further.  
When they separated for air a thin trail of saliva still connected the two lovers, he kissed her lips again, then led her inside stating, "It's getting late, you need to sleep, I've got a big day planned for you tomorrow."  
With that, he swept her off her feet and into his arms; he carried her to her room; by the time they arrived, she had become so comfortable in his arms she was starting to drift into a peaceful sleep.

He opened the door to her room; carried her across the threshold and placed her gently on the bed, he kissed her goodnight and was about to leave when she grasped his wrist before pulling him back for one last kiss.  
"Now you can go," she said giggling when she saw the look on his face.  
Despite the fact they were boyfriend and girlfriend; and had even slept together, most of the time they would still sleep in separate rooms; some nights this would leave them both with a feeling of longing and emptiness.

After he left, she struggled to sleep, she was anxious to know what he had planned for her Birthday tomorrow. When she finally fell asleep, it was around one o'clock in the morning.

The following day he crept into her room at six, she was still sound asleep, he decided to stay in her room for a while watching her sleep, she looks so cute when she's asleep he thought to himself, at one point he had contemplated waking her up and telling her how cute she was; but decided against it.  
When she eventually started to stir, it was around ten.

Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of him sitting in a chair next to her bed; staring at her lovingly. His first words when he saw her tangerine eyes open were "Happy Birthday, Sleeping Beauty."

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked whilst rubbing the last traces of sleep from her eyes.

"A few hours, I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful," he said before leaning over and kissing her.  
She placed her arms around his neck pulling him down onto the bed and into a deeper more passionate kiss; they stayed there a few minutes just kissing each other.

When they finally got out of bed, Radarr ran past the door with Finn's hair gel, Finn probably isn't far behind she thought to herself, she was right a minute later he ran past; he stopped briefly to wish her a Happy Birthday and comment on Aerrow being in bed with her, before continuing down the corridor after Radarr.

It was now nearly two in the afternoon, she had opened everyone's present except Aerrow's which was suspiciously missing.

"Hey, Aerrow where's your present?" Finn exclaimed rather loudly.

Aerrow's response was "Sorry about that Piper but you'll have to wait, it's not arrived yet."  
She looked disappointed when she heard this, but quickly smiled again after thinking about how much he cared about her, when he saw the disappointed look on her face brief as it was he leant over and kissed her whispering "Don't worry I didn't forget."

An hour later, they were all on the bridge, he was looking out the window, deep in thought; where are they; they should have been here by now, he quickly snapped out of it when he saw three skimmers approaching the Condor.

It was Dove, Starling and Harrier; finally, only an hour late he thought. He stood and started towards the hangar to meet them, Radarr chirped when he saw his friend leave, and decided to follow him, as did everyone else.

When they arrived at the hangar, Aerrow was greeting their guests, Piper ran over and proceeded to hug Starling and Dove before asking, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Aerrow asked us to come; and when he told us it was your Birthday we couldn't refuse" Starling, said trying to hide an air of unknown excitement. Starling was the only one that knew what Aerrow was planning; he had told her the previous week and asked that she keep it a secret.  
Piper ran back to Aerrow pulling him into a loving embrace as thanks for what she thought was her Birthday present.

Suddenly they heard Harrier speak and separated "You lied to me; you told me Aerrow wanted to discuss plans for an attack on a Cyclonian ship transporting crystals" Harrier playfully smacked Starling on the bum as punishment; eliciting a yelp from the female Sky Knight.  
She apologised to Harrier before saying "he hates Birthdays", everyone started laughing when she said that, well everyone with the exception of Harrier who just huffed.

After everyone stopped laughing, Starling walked over to Aerrow and whispered something in his ear; this sent a smile across his face, but when Piper saw it, she felt a little jealous. Aerrow turned to see Piper, he knew she was jealous from the look in her eyes; she's kinda cute when she's jealous Aerrow thought to himself. He walked over to her; pulled her closer to him and into another passionate kiss.  
"What was that for?" she questioned slightly dazed from a lack of oxygen when they separated.

"I need a reason now to kiss my future fiancée do I?" he whispered the fiancée part so that she didn't hear it.

"Umm; No" she said giggling and returning his affection.

"Starling needs to talk to me, so I'll be back in a minute."

"One more kiss before you go" He kissed her on the cheek before leaving with Starling.

She led him away from the others, when they were out of sight she handed him a small velvet box, Aerrow opened it slightly then closed it again before exclaiming, "It's perfect, thank you Starling" and hugging her.  
He quickly placed the box in his room before returning with her to the hangar; both now had a smile on their face.

Later, everyone was back on the bridge laughing and enjoying themselves; even Harrier was laughing. Everyone was having such a good time in fact that no one noticed Aerrow slip away; except Starling; she knew where he was going and waited eagerly for him to return.  
When he finally came back he hand his hands behind his back, he signalled Starling to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone, I think Aerrow wants to give Piper her present now" she exclaimed sounding excited.

"Aerrow I thought you said you're present hadn't arrived when I asked you earlier" said Finn sounding rather confused.

"That's because it hadn't, I had Starling pick it up on her way over here" responded Aerrow looking rather pleased with himself.

Aerrow walked over to Piper; kissed her on the cheek and said "Happy Birthday Piper" before handing her a single rose. This disappointed her, until she noticed something in the centre of the flower gleam when the light struck it; she let a gasp escape her mouth when she saw what it was.  
She looked back to Aerrow with a shocked look on her face; he was now on one knee in front of her staring lovingly into her tangerine eyes.  
"Piper we've been together a year next week; one wonderful loved filled year, recently I've found myself thinking about the future; our future, and I was wondering, Piper will you marry me?"  
Piper was shocked about what she had just been asked; when she opened her mouth to speak, she began to sob. Aerrow stood from where he had been kneeling; pulled her into a loving embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes.

When he did this, she leant closer to him and softly whispered "Yes" into his ear.

"Really you will" he said loud enough that everyone heard before pulling her into the most passionate kiss the two had ever shared.  
He took the ring from its place in the flower and placed it on her finger; it was a perfect fit.  
She embraced him and they shared their first kiss as fiancée's.  
When they finally separated for air, everyone was clapping and cheering for the two; but neither seemed to notice, as they were lost in each other's eyes.

**Don't forget to Review. If this gets good reviews I might write a sequel. If you have any criticism's I have no problem with that but make sure it's constructive.  
****And before I forget I've been through this a few times checking spelling and grammar don't think I fixed all the mistakes though so REVIEW and tell me if you spot any.****  
**


End file.
